HamilTØP- Twenty Øne Patriøts
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Hamilton oneshots set to songs by Twenty Øne Piløts!
1. Johnny Boy

A/N- hey guys it's Hanna again! Thought it would be cool to merge TØP and Hamilton! Each of these oneshots will feature lyrics from both, each one revolving around one specific Hamilton song and one specific TØP song. This first one is "Johnny Boy"/"Stay Alive", and focus is on John Laurens. (* I don't own either of the songs*) Enjoy!

* * *

"Strong words from Lee, someone ought to hold him to it," John began, ready to kill Lee (then again, who wasn't?) He couldn't belvie he talked trash about his General G. Wash!

* * *

 _ **No one really knows his mind**_

 _ **And no one knows be hind his eyes**_

 _ **The man deserves a medal,**_

 _ **But he's never really won a prize**_

 _ **Before.**_

 _ **He goes to lock the door.**_

* * *

"Omg Laurens are you really willing to kill Charles Lee for me?" Hamilton gasped.

"ye"

* * *

 _ **Get up, Johnny boy, get up, Johnny boy,**_

 _ **Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

 _ **You're my pride and joy,**_

 _ **You're my pr ide and joy.**_

 _ **Get up, Johnny boy, because we all need you now.**_

 _ **We all need you now.**_

* * *

"But John you can't just duel him you'll die"

"LOL" all the soldiers in the troop began to laugh. "John is gonna duel Lee and LOSE bc he's a heckin LOSeR"

"Bye bye losah, hope you enjoy your DeATh! LOL!"

* * *

 _ **Someone sa id, "Away you go."**_

 _ **And someone said to you, "Goodbye."**_

 _ **They deflect**_

 _ **The dis respect**_

 _ **When th ey say that they blame it on the times.**_

 _ **They b lame it on the time.**_

* * *

"Omg guys don't bully John" scoffed Alexander. "hes my fren"

"Aw thx Alex" John wiped his tears and hugged his bff. "You're the closest friend I've got."

"Laurens do not throw away your shot."

* * *

 _ **Get up, Johnny boy, g et up, Johnny boy,**_

 _ **Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

 _ **You're my pride and joy,**_

 _ **You're my pride and joy.**_

 _ **Get up, Johnny boy, b ecause we all need you now.**_

 _ **We all ne ed you now.**_


	2. Trapdoor

**A/N: hey guys this one's "Trapdoor" and "It's Quiet Uptown"! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There are moments that the words don't reach, there is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can. And push away the unimaginable.

 _ **He pretends that he's OK**_

 _ **But you should see**_

 _ **Him in bed late at night**_

 _ **He's petrified**_

 _ **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

Aleander was sad, he began to break into melancholy sng (A/N this is my own creaion not from the muscal lol jope you enjoy):

Philip was my favorite sonnn

And now he's gone

What have I done?

I've never once been so alooonnnneeee,

Until now.

Oh wow.

Even Eliza won't look at me,

She turns her head in shame.

Isn't it sad when

You're ashamed of your own nammmeee.

I need to move on, they tell me.

It's quiet uptown.

All this silence,

It's bringing me downnnnn

So, so down. I'm sadddd, my life is baddd,

Watch me frownnnn

People ignore my tearssss

But that's okay

Because all my fearsss

Are here this dayyyyy

I miss my son why

did he have to dieeee

Also I miss my wiifeee

.- . / .- .-. . / -. - - / .- ... - / .- . / ... .- -.- / .- . / .- .-. .

 ** _Take me out and finish this waste of a life_**

._,..~~..~~._-/../.._,_,,,,_~~..~.~.~~..:/`~~~~

If you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity. He is working through the unimaginable.

 ** _Everyone gather around for a show_**

 ** _Watch as this man disappears as we know_**

 ** _Do me a favor and try to ignore_**

 ** _As you watch him fall through a blatant trapdoor_**

 ** _He thinks that faith might be dead_**

 ** _Nothing kills a man faster than his own head_**

 ** _He used to see dreams at night_**

 ** _But now he's just watching the backs of his eyes_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Angelica sighed, it hurt to see her sister's husband (who hapened to also be her curushh) so sad and near suicidal. :'(

::::::::::;;:;.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She balladed on:

If you see him in the streeet, walking by himselfffff talking to himsellllffff have pitttyyyyyy

._._..._._._..._._._..._``~~``~~``-_

 ** _'Cause nobody knows he's alive_**


	3. Trees,

_**I know where you stand**_

 _ **Silent in the t rees**_

 _ **And that's where I am**_

 _ **Si lent in the trees.**_

 _ **Why w on't you speak**_

 _ **Where I happen to be?**_

 _ **Silent in the trees**_

 _ **Standin g cowardly.**_

* * *

Hamilton was about to duel Aaron Burr. Both of them were silent because neither of them really wanted to die but both of them wanted to fight.

* * *

 _ **I can feel your breath.**_

 _ **I can feel my death.**_

* * *

Alex thought about death a lot, but this time it felt different. It actually felt close this time.

* * *

 ** _I want to know you._**

 ** _I want to see._**

 ** _I want to say hello._**

 ** _Hello. Hello-oh-o. Hello._**

 ** _Na na, na na na nah na na. [4x]_**

* * *

He wouldn't show it, but he was v nervous.

* * *

 _ **I know where you stand**_

 _ **Silent in the trees**_

* * *

Burr eyed Alexander.

* * *

 _ **And that's whe re I am**_

 _ **Silent in the trees.**_

* * *

Neither of them spoke.

* * *

 ** _Why won't you speak_**

 ** _Where I happen to be?_**

 ** _Silent in the trees_**

 ** _Stan ding cowardly._**

* * *

He was afraid to die, but he knew there was no giving up this fight. Hamilton had to pay for his behavior!

* * *

 _ **I can feel your brea th.**_

* * *

It was so silent they could hear the grass rustling beneath their boots, they could hear each other's deep nervous breaths breathing from their mouths.

* * *

 _ **I can feel my death.**_

* * *

Burr knew this could be the way he died. He could go extinct on this day. He could feel the death in the aroma.

* * *

 ** _I want to know you._**

 ** _I want to see._**

 ** _I want to say hello._**

* * *

He wished he could just apologize. But it was too late to take it back.


End file.
